Angeles vs Demonios
by El espada numero 4
Summary: En un mundo destruido por la guerra entre los humanos y los vampiros, una pareja encuentra el amor y le ocurren cosas terribles. El muchacho no sabe que el es la llave para poder terminar la guerra o destruir el mundo... Es su elección.


_**La Destruccion de la luna roja**_

Escena 1:

Narrador: Es una tierra desolada por el caos y la destrucción causada por los humanos y sus experimentos con la genética trataron de crear una vacuna que le daría a los seres humanos rejuvenecimiento en la piel y serian inmortales pero eso conllevo a que se convirtieran en algo que ellos consideraban un mito o los vampiros, nuestra historia comienza en un país de Asia. Aquí la mayoría de esa vacuna era creada por la farmacéutica Wipharma pero termino convirtiéndose en pandemia mundial. Los humanos vivían con odio hacia los infectados del vampirismo.

Personajes: Zero, Yuuki y Genesis,

Zero: ¿Dónde estoy no recuerdo nada?!!!!!! Esto es un sitio oscuro lleno de unas paredes y estoy amarrado con cadenas.

Yukki: Zero, Zero ¿Estás ahí? No te veo pero puedo oir tu voz estas paredes nos separan parece ser que fuimos capturados por la policía, ellos saben que somos unos experimentos o sea somos vampiros y nos van a matar (Yukki se pone las manos en su cara de tristeza).

Zero: No nos van a hacer nada voy a romper estas cosas y salir de aquí no te dejare que mueras Yukki (El dando puños a la pared que más cerca le quedaba)

Yukki: Muy bien esperaremos (se oye un ruido sordo y era Yukki sentándose de cantazo en el piso frio)

Narrador: Se oye un ruido muy fuerte eran los soldados que mataban a los vampiros que capturaban eran llevados con unas cadenas al cuello y a los pies y el que tratara de rebelarse contra los soldados ellos activaban un botón que tenían en sus trajes y morirían los vampiros instantáneamente con una bala de plata.

Yukki: ¿Zero escuchas eso?

Zero: Si Yukki lo escucho voy a tratar de usar mi sentido del oído que es bien agudo (Zero pega su oreja a la pared y escucha a una mujer gritando Por Favor no a mi no ni a mi hijo solo nos contagiamos porque mi esposo tenia la enfermedad por piedad no nos maten y se oyó dos disparos bang bang)

Yukki: (En susurro) Zero tenemos que escapar de aquí ya mataron a una señora con su hijo es algo muy cruel (sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas) no aguanto más ya me quiero escapar de este lugar.

Zero: No te preocupes Yukki te protegeré sabes que te lo prometí eres la única en este mundo que me hace feliz y si esos humanos destruyeran mi mundo yo destruiría el de ellos.

(Se oye un ruido de cuando abren una celda metálica)

Yukki: NOOOOOOO a mi NOOOOOOO Zerooooo ayúdame por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Génesis: No grites estúpida (dándole una bofetada en la cara y haciendo que Yukki llorara muy fuerte) por lo q veo eres una vampira muy fuerte, échale los muchachos y yo vamos a gozar contigo JAJAJA te vamos a dar una calurosa bienvenida por llegar a este sitio de maravillas o como yo le digo la carnicería.

Zero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII los matare malditos humanos de mierdaaa no sirven para nada nos tratan como basura si tratan de hacerle algo a Yukki juro que los matare y les arrancare la cabeza AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Mientras Zero gritaba y sus gritos corrían todas las celdas contiguas)

Génesis: Ha Ha Ha que basura para humillarte muchacho voy a cortarle la garganta a tu querida Yukki (arrastrando a Yukki por el pelo mientras sus lagrimas se le mezclaban con la sangre) jaja mira lo que le hice a tu querida Yukki (alzándola por el cuello y mostrándole la cara, Yuuki tenía una gran cortada en su cara aunque trataba de curársele ya que era un vampiro y tenía esa habilidad pero lo que usaron fue una cuchilla de plata y eso definitivamente la iba a matar.

Zero: Yukki te amo no te va a pasar nada malo lo prometo escaparemos de aquí (empezaba a pasarle algo a su cuerpo él lo sentía por dentro era una ira que nunca había sentido)

Yukki: Zero no te preocupes ja ja ja siempre te quise además pórtate bien (las lagrimas le bajaban por la cara)

Génesis: JAJA dile adiós a tu mujer chico HAHAHA (cogiendo firmemente su cuchillo le corto la garganta a Yukki muriendo rápidamente)

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (rompió las cadenas y ya sus ojos estaban completamente rojos la sangre vampira se le había despertado en un momento desastroso)

Génesis: Al fin despertaste experimento ALPHA jaja podre pelear contigo pero eso sería que el general se enfade conmigo por ahora te daré algo para que te relajes (sacando algo de su correa en la cintura saco una pistola) no podre desperdiciar este momento así que mejor te pongo a dormir como a un perro.

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TE JURO QUE TE MATAREEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHH ( Zero se abalanza sobre Génesis y el dispara se oye un bang)

Escena 2:

Narrador: Zero logra despertar y escapa de su encarcelamiento pero ahora ya la vida no le sonríe y solo tiene una cosa en mente es venganza en contra del hombre que le arrebato a la mujer que quería y solo quería destruir a aquellos demonios llamados humanos que alguna vez llego a respetar. Tiene en su pecho una enorme cicatriz que le corre desde el hombro derecho hasta el abdomen.

Personajes: Zero, Enma ai, Alucard

Zero: (Caminando arrastrando los pies se deja caer a las afueras de una ciudad abandonada) ahhh no puedo más no aguanto la sed agua, agua por favor.

Enma Ai: ¿Oye estas bien? ¿Estás vivo? (Zero alza la vista y ve a una muchacha con un pelo largo negro, tenía ojos rojos y vestida con un Kimono blanco con rosas adornadas y unas sandalias.)

Zero: ¿Eres una como Yo?

Enma Ai: Si soy un vampiro pero me contagie con la enfermedad mis padres fueron asesinados por la policía militar y yo pues me escondí en un closet que mi madre me había escondido y no Salí hasta que me encontró mi amigo.

Zero: (Se pone de pie) ¿Me puedes llevar a donde está tu amigo?

Enma Ai: Ok está bien solo somos dos

Narrador: Van llegando a un edificio abandonado que está en muy mal estado y Enma Ai abre la puerta y llegan a un cuarto muy pequeño de las sombras sale un hombre de pelo corto lleva puesto una chaqueta larga color roja y unos espejuelos amarillos.

Alucard: (Haciendo una reverencia) ¿Como estas mi querida princesita?

Enma Ai: Ya no sigas con eso Alucard tenemos un huésped nuevo (señalando a Zero)

Zero: Ah Hola señor (extendiendo una mano para saludar a Alucard)

Alucard: Hola espero que le agrade mi casa aquí vivimos en paz y no queremos que la policía militar nos encuentre.

Zero: No se preocupe no molestare a nadie solo necesito tiempo para preparar algo que quiero hacer.

Alucard: ¿Se podría saber de qué?

Zero: Quiero destruir a Génesis y la compañía Wipharma

Alucard: ¿Ha dicho a Génesis?!!!!!!!!!!! Ese es mi enemigo también

Zero: ¿Por qué es su enemigo?

Alucard: Ese hombre no es un hombre es un monstruo como nosotros lo que pasa es que el tiene un odio terrible a esta enfermedad ya que él fue usado en un experimento para probar la vacuna él cree que matando a los otros infectados consigue placer y odio a la vez.

Zero: Su nombre es raro no es normal y eso que hizo ese monstruo con la mujer que ame no tiene perdón lo voy a asesinar como sea. Supongo que su nombre es un alias ¿verdad?

Alucard: si lo es pero no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre y tengo un trabajo que hacer le prometí a esta niña que haría un mundo libre de prejuicios.

Enma Ai: Ya esta lista la sopa (ellos le llamaban sopa a la sangre que robaban en las guaguas de los bancos de sangre)

Zero: (Mientras comía) necesito un plan de cómo entrar a la fabrica Wipharma y destruirla porque si la destruimos ya se acaban esos problemas es la única farmacéutica en el mundo que hace ese virus.

Enma Ai: Yo te ayudare con mis abilidades puedes entrar a ese sitio además quiero que no más gente sufra esta enfermedad.

Alucard: Si te ayudaremos de una vez puedo cumplir la promesa que le hize.

Zero: Muy bien planifiquemos para dar el golpe final mañana.

Narrador: planificaron toda la noche de cómo iban a entrar y a pelear con su enemigo pero ellos no sabían los horrores que iban a encontrar allí. Y el fin de algo muy importante iba a ocurrir en solo unas pocas horas.

Escena 3: Final

Personajes: Zero, Yukki, Alucard, Génesis, Enma Ai y Rei

Narrador: Los tres compañeros se preparan para dar un golpe a la farmacéutica Wipharma pero no saben que lo están esperando ya en la entrada de la farmacéutica.

Zero: Estamos llegando a la entrada (pero Zero se percato y vio una larga fila de unos militares con metralletas)

Alucard: Zero!!!!! Te tengo un regalo le lanzo una katana o espada samurái (Zero la cogió y la vio cuando vio el mango de la espada tenía el nombre de Yukki en ella cosido a mano)

Zero: Ja Ja Ja con esto puedo aniquilar al maldito de Génesis (mirando a los guardias mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos sonrió con una sonrisa macabra y saco su espada y el iba corriendo dio un brinco y le corto el brazo a uno la sangre le salpicaba en la cara y Zero seguía cortando a todos en su camino y casi toda su ropa estaba manchada en sangre)

Enma Ai: Alucard algo le pasa a Zero está muy extraño no es como antes ahora en su cuerpo han aparecido marcas extrañas y su pelo está creciendo muy rápido ya no parece vampiro parece un demonio sediento de sangre. Tengo que detenerlo.

Alucard: Si tenemos que hacerlo es su sangre ya que él ha sido modificado por ese virus

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUERAN HAHAHAHA (ya se estaba transformando en algo horrible y estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de humanidad)

Enma Ai y Alucard: Zero NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no sigas (Alucard sujeta a Zero y Enma lo sujeta por la cintura)

Zero: Suéltenme ustedes si me atrasan los voy destruir también AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ya le estaba cambiando la personalidad solo lo que él quería era eliminar a su rival y asi conseguir la venganza de la muerte de su amada).

Alucard: Iremos contigo Zero no te preocupes cálmate

Enma Ai: Si no te dejaremos solo

Zero: Ok síganme (se estaba calmando un poco cuando de momento siente una energía muy fuerte acercándose a ellos)

Narrador: Cuando se dan cuenta era una mujer de pelo corto usaba un traje muy raro y tenia ojos negros se llamaba Rei cuando Zero se da cuenta ve muerta a Enma con una cortada en el estomago y Alucard rápido se tira en el piso a tratar de revivirla.

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE HICISTES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Se rompió la camisa de su espalda salieron dos alas una negra y una blanca)

Alucard: Zeroooooo nooooooooo estas siendo consumido por la oscuridad

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUERE AHHHHHH (el abre su boca y lanza un rayo negro)

Alucard: Eso es un cero oscuras

Rei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (el cero oscuras destroza a Rei haciéndola cenizas)

Zero: GENESIS ¿DONDE ESTAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta noche la luna se pondrá roja y será el fin de todo JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Génesis: Por lo que veo has logrado la transformación completa o sea el experimento en ti resulto que bueno te quiero enseñar la mía también (su cuerpo cambia y se agranda en una cosa horrible como un ángel de la muerte le salen unas alas atrás en la espalda)

Génesis: Zero sabes cuál es el objetivo de WIpharma era crear un nuevo paso a la evolución humana pero como todo fue fallido el experimento fracaso.

Zero: No me interesa ahora lo que quiero es destruirte AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Zero saca sus alas y empuña su espada para matar a Génesis.

Génesis: AHHHHHHHHH COMO NO PUEDO DARTE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Genesis muere de una decapitación o le cortan la cabeza.)

Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHH QUE ME PASA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO CONTROLO ESTE PODER AHHHHHHH.

Alucard: Zerooooooooo nooooooooooo

Zero: (En su subconsciente ocurre algo el está en un campo repleto de arboles y ve una silueta que le parece familiar) Yukki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuuki: Hola Zero gracias por hacerme justicia y pues no es tu tiempo para morir tengo a alguien más que se quiere despedir de ti. (Detrás de un árbol sale Enma)

Enma: Dile a mi querido amigo Alucard que cocine bien jaja y los voy a extrañar (bajándole unas lagrimas por sus ojos)

Yukki: (Acercandose a Zero) Te amo (le da un beso en los labios)

Zero: Yukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador: Zero despierta con Alucard pero ya no están en la farmacéutica logro ser destruida y el virus dejo de infectar a las personas el volvió a ser humano y ellos decidieron visitar las diferentes lapidas de sus seres queridos.

(Termina con Zero y Alucard viendo el atardecer)


End file.
